


namanya bubur, bukan dubur.

by tepungtomioka



Series: aadc (ada apa dengan citron) [1]
Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: BTW JUDULNYA JOROK BANGET ASTAGANAGA, Crack, Fluff, M/M, Sick Character, also it turns out to be a make out session dont blame me and my dirty mind shIt, and said ...and then itaru eat citron's ass nomnom, but then my dirty mind suddenly pops offs, honestly this is supposed to be pure crack, they're being fluffy and cute and shit
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:02:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24387901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tepungtomioka/pseuds/tepungtomioka
Summary: Itaru sakit dan lapar. Beruntung ada Citron untuknya.
Relationships: Chigasaki Itaru/Citron
Series: aadc (ada apa dengan citron) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1839277
Comments: 16
Kudos: 15





	namanya bubur, bukan dubur.

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO IM NEW TO A3! !!!
> 
> i just finished act 4 and honestly i dont know how i would do until i reach rank 55 so i can continue the act. but until then, enjoy my effort of writing and contributing to this fandom

Sebuah kebetulan bagi Itaru menemukan Citron sedang sendirian tanpa Sakuya mengekorinya. Yah, bukan berarti anak itu selalu mengikutinya 'sih, hanya saja, setiap Itaru ada kesempatan, selalu saja Citron tengah sibuk bercerita tentang 'kehebatannya' di negara asalnya pada anak tersebut. Sebegitu Itarunya menginginkan atensi Citron, dia tidak bisa mengganggu mereka berdua. Lagipula Sakuya sering membantunya mendapatkan hasil gacha yang bagus, jadi dia tidak bisa marah pada anak tersebut.

Namun kali ini berbeda. Setelah lembur kerja sembari menemani koleganya minum-minum, alhasil besoknya Itaru jadi merasa pusing. Ini tidak biasanya, apalagi minum-minum sedikit sampai membuatnya harus mengambil hari libur dari semua kegiatan, termasuk latihan.

Untuk sekarang dia belum mempunyai teman sekamar, dan tentu Izumi tidak bisa mengabdikan dirinya menjadi perawat pribadi Itaru karena pertama; dia tidak ingin jadi rival Masumi. Kedua; Izumi harus membantu temannya di agensi teater lain. Tsuzuru terlalu banyak part-time job, dan baik Masumi dan Sakuya fokus pada sekolah mereka. Jadi tinggallah Citron sendirian di asrama, dan bagi Itaru, itu lebih dari cukup.

"Itaru! Aku membawakan mu dubur hangat!" Sahut Citron ketika memasuki kamar Itaru. "Oh, gelapnya! Seperti hati ku."

Haha.. jika saja Itaru bisa bangun dan menertawainya. Tapi dia terlalu sakit. Citron menyalakan lampu kamar Itaru dan menutup pintu, kemudian mendekat ke arahnya. Semangkuk bubur dipegangnya.

"Itaru, lihat, lihat! Aku bisa membuat dubur! Ini dubur spesial dari tempat ku!"

"Yang benar itu 'bubur', Citron-san." Koreksi Itaru sebelum warga negara asing itu dapat berkata hal yang tidak patut berulang kali. Dia bangun dan melihat bubur buatan Citron yang terlihat...biasa saja. Seperti bubur Jepang pada umumnya.

"Itaru bisa makan sendiri?"

Dia bisa, 'sih...

Tapi tangannya sibuk memainkan game di handphone nya. Karena dia tidak bisa bangun, hanya handphone itu saja satu-satunya tempat dia dapat meredakan bosan dan mengerjakan pekerjaannya.

"Aku sibuk. Suapi aku."

"Oh, mungkin jika kau menaruh dulu handphone mu itu, kau tidak terlalu sibuk."

Ah Citron, tidakkah kau sadar Itaru sedang memberimu kode?

"Ayolah, bantulah seorang teman. Aku sibuk, kau tidak kasihan jika temanmu mendapat hasil gacha yang jelek?" Mereka berdua ini seorang aktor, aktor yang sedang naik daun. Tapi bisa-bisanya Citron tertipu dengan akting murahan Itaru itu.

"Hm.. memang benar jika kau mendapatkan hasil yang jelek kau akan bersedih! Dan bersedih tidak baik jika kau sedang sakit, itu memperburuk keadaan!" Citron mengangguk dan mengangkat mangkuk bubur tersebut.

"Nah..kau tidak mungkin tega melakukan itu, 'kan?" Itaru berpura-pura merasakan sakit di dadanya. Ah benar-benar deh, dia jadi senang dapat belajar akting di Mankai Company ini.

"Oh tentu tidak, teman Itaru. Cepat, buka lututmu!" Citron menyengir dan menyendok satu suap.

"Yang benar mulut—auhp." Itaru belum selesai berkata, tetapi Citron sudah menyuapinya duluan. Begitu terus, Citron menyuapi Itaru dengan senang sementara Itaru sibuk menaiki level gamenya. Benar-benar mimpi menjadi kenyataan. Itaru jadi ingin sakit terus kalau dia bisa mendapatkan pelayanan seperti ini.

"Itaru, duburnya sudah habis." Citron menghela nafas dengan sedih. "Apa kau masih lapar?"

"Sudah kubilang, Citron, namanya bu—" Itaru tiba-tiba saja mendapat ide. Ide yang....buruk, sepertinya. Tapi dia tentu saja tidak akan menyesalinya.

"Iya, aku masih lapar, Citron-san. Apa kau keberatan menyuapiku lagi?"

"Tentu saja tidak! Aku akan segera kembali!" Citron bangun untuk mengambil semangkuk bubur lagi, tapi tangannya tiba-tiba ditarik oleh Itaru. Citron terjengkang ke belakang dan jatuh di atas kasur Itaru, wajahnya cukup dekat dengan pria tersebut. Mangkuk bubur nya jatuh di atas lantai, untung saja sudah habis jadi tidak akan menimbulkan bekas.

"Itaru..? Ada apa?"

"Aku sedang mengambilnya."

"Apa maksudmu? Mengambil apa? Hihh!" Citron memkik kaget saat Itaru meremas bokongnya. Wajahnya dihiasi kemerahan. "Itaru..! Sedang apa kau?"

"Citron-san.. apa kau tahu _'dubur'_ dan _'bubur'_ memiliki arti yang sangat jauh?"

"Eh..?"

Itaru menunduk untuk mencium leher Citron. Lehernya yang lembut, yang memiliki wangi khasnya.

" _'Bubur'_ itu adalah nama makanan yang baru saja kau berikan untukku," tangannya dengan lihai masuk ke dalam celana bahan milik Citron dan kembali meremas bokongnya. "Sementara _'dubur'_ itu adalah sesuatu yang sebentar lagi akan ku lahap."

"T-tunggu, Itaru, GYAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!"

**Author's Note:**

> and then citron's ass got eaten by itaru
> 
> lmao if someone read this and wanted a the smut part, just lmk


End file.
